Heartstrings
by Grandellies
Summary: Jade West is spending her summer away from her lover, Cat Valentine. She will eventually meet a new girl in her life. Relationships will be tested. new feelings might develop. I'm bad at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is actually my first fanfic.. Actually this is a strange fic 'cause of the pairing here which is Jarly (Jade and Carly). This isn't a common pairing and mostly not paid attention.. But I think I gotta do this, I actually love this couple.. So I hope everyone will enjoy..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or iCarly.. They are all properties of Dan Schneider**

* * *

_**Jade's POV:**_

I was just sitting on my Grandma's terrace, frowning. "Why do I have to spend my summer in this ancient house" I said as frown even more. I looked at the starry moon sky, thinking how my "so-called friends" are spending their summer. "I bet they are partying all night, on the beach" I paused for a moment "while I am stuck in this province doing nothing and trying to be nice to my evil grand parents". I almost jumped as I feel my phone vibrate from my pants. I immediately stuck my phone out from my shorts and unlocked my pearphone as I read the message.

_Hi Jadey! How are you doing? I hope your summer is going really well! I really miss you! I hope we'll see each other soon.. Mwah xx_

_Love, Your Kitty Cat xx_

I smirked as I received the text message. I really miss her, she is the love of my life.. And all that I could think about is her, she makes my day even if I just look at her.. In short, she's my everything. She is my lover. She still sends butterflies to my stomach even after our 1 year relationship, every kiss, feels the first and every touch, sends a shiver to my spine. She is my world. I immediately sent her a reply.

_I miss you too Kitty, I am currently having a terrible summer without you. I wish we could spend summer together but my parents sent me here to bond with or whatsoever.. And I'm counting the days that we could see each other.. I wish time will pass real quick though.. kiss xx_

_Love, Jade xx_

I immediately pressed the send button. My parents did not approve of our relationship at first, of course. We had a relationship after I broke up with Beck. I knew my relationship with Beck isn't gonna work well, so I ended the stupid meaningless relationship. He is now currently with a relationship with a random hot girl and I could care less about it. They liked Beck.. My parents. Sure, I loved Beck, but Cat, is different, I feel dominant and I love her and she loves me. My parents tried to stop me but they finally gave up.

"Enough of the silly thought-s" I was cutted as my mom calls out for me "Jade! Get down here! And help us prepare dinner!" I grin as I stand up from the chair I was resting. I got down the stairs and without any choice, had to help my mother preparing dinner.

"Jade, can you go to the convenience store and buy me some ketchup?" My mom asked me politely. "Mom" I grin as I paused "is it really necessary?" I asked politely but clearly fake. "yes sweetie, so get your ass out and start driving" she passed me the car keys "take care" my mom ended it without even letting me try to protest. "Fine" I grinned as I went out and smashed the door hard.

I quickly got in the car and started driving. Well it's not that bad, I actually love driving. As I drived almost halfway to the convenience store, I noticed a lady on the middle of the road, soaking blood. I hurried as I went out the car and went to the lady's direction. I half carried her "What happened?!" I asked as panicking. I must admit, it's rare for me to panic, most of the time I play it cool, but this is different. "I'll bring you to the hospital, just relax.. W- we'll be there soon" I said as I carry her to the car. As soon as we got in, I drove her to the hospital. We got to the hospital. She was brought to the hospital, and I waited like about half an hour.

"How is she?"

* * *

**A/N: So there is probably two author's notes, hope I don't bother anyone.. Thanks for reading. I love reviews.. They make me happy.. Sorry if this chapter. I'll update sooner if you guys review.. So please review and tell me anything.. I mean anything at all.. Thanks for giving me your times!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I probably have uploaded this late. I might not update sooner becauseI've been so much busy with ****my other fanfiction: "don't dream it's over". Please tell me your opinions about this fanfic, weather I will have to continue this or not. It's your choice. Thanks. And I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this characters.**

* * *

_**(Jade's**_** POV)**

"How is she Doctor?" I asked the doctor slightly in panic. "Relax" the doctor placed his hand on my shoulder in attempt to calm me down. "She is fine, she just got minor injuries. It's nothing serious." I sighed in relief. "What is your relation with her?" He began to ask. "I... I just found her on the road, lying.. I almost thought she was dead.. and I hurried to the hospital and brought her here" I said. "Okay, This is quite serious. So you just found her on the road?" He said. I nodded. "Do yo know some of her relatives, friends, family?" He asked. "How am I supposed to know about her families, friends or whatever?!" I started to get pissed off. "I don't even know her! I just helped her and I think there is no much to discuss about her." I paused and walked away. "I am done here!" I said as I walked away. "Wait! The Doctor said following me." I turned back at him. "What now?" I said in an obviously annoyed ton'e of voice. "You are the one who brought this young lady here." He paused. "Yeah? So what?" I answered. "So you are responsible for her, even if you don't know her." My eyes grew wide. I was shocked. "What?!" I shouted. "I said-" I cut him off "I heard you!" I snapped. "What I mean is, I don't even know her and why do I have to take responsibility of her?!" I yelled at the older doctor. "That is one of the rules her." I raised an eyebrow at him. "So she gets out maybe next week. Be sure to visit her daily. And you'll get your bill the time she gets out" He began. "Woah woah woah" I said yet again shocked. "I have to pay for her?" I asked. "Yes" He simply answered. He walked away not even giving me a chance to protest or react. I sighed and walked out of the hospital.

I can't believe I'm stucked in this situation because of that woman. What'll I say to my mom? Ugh! I drove to the super market to buy what I needed to and quickly drived home. I never should have helped her. I should have just left her there to die. But I guess I am not that evil to leave some one all alone, helpless and about to die. Ugh! I parked the car as I arrive.

"I'm home." I said. "Here it is, the ketchup you asked me to buy" I said as I handed the ketchup. "Jade what took you so-" She cut her sentence when she saw my black shirt stained with blood. It was kinda visible. I can see my mom standing in front of me shocked. "What happened?!" She asked. "I just apparently saved someone's life." I answered. "What?!" She asked. "Ugh, someone was bloody in the road and I brought her to the hospital. And I am now responsible of her. Such a pain on the ass." I answered walking out to the stairs to get some rest in my room, I paused when suddenly my mom started to speak. "So you mean that you will have to pay for her am I right?" She asked. "Yeah." I simply answered obviously exhausted. "Where the heck will you get a money to pay for her." She yelled. "I don't know, why don't you ask my parents about it?! If I even have some!" I snapped at her and got into my room, I slammed the door shut.

I rested on my bed. It's such a long night. I pull my cell phone out of my pocket and unlocked it. 37 messages and 10 missed calls, all from Cat. I felt bad for not replying on her texts and not answering her calls because of a stupid accident. I quickly called Cat to apologize. Her phone is ringing. She answered it. "Hello?" She started to speak through the phone. "Hey Kitty" I said not really that cheerful or happy. Probably because I'm too exhausted and because of today's event. "Oh hey Jade! I missed you!" Cat said cheerfully after hearing my voice. She makes me happy just by hearing her voice so cheerful and innocent. "Me too" I answered still lifeless. "What's wrong Jadey? You didn't answered my messages and calls earlier. Did something happen?" She asked. I can't help but smile because of her "very concern" voice. "I'm fine baby, many things just happened in here today. Are you having fun there?" I answered. "Did you have fight with your mother again?" She asked not bothering to answer my question. "Yeah, kinda" I answered. "Aww, I'm sure you two will be okay by tomorrow." She said with a giggle. I can't help but giggle back. I never giggle with anybody else aside from Cat. "Was that an advice?" I asked. She giggles, "What do you think?" She asked with a playful tone. "When I come back there, be ready to get more and more and more kisses kitty. You might not survive after that." I said seductively. "I'm looking forward to it." She answered me more seductively, giving butterflies in my stomach. "Oh, you should be." I said. "Jadey, sorry I got to go. My brother is getting into trouble. Talk to you tomorrow kay?" She said. "Okay." I answered slightly disappointed. "Bye, I love you" She said. "Bye I love you too." I answered.

After a moment, I felt so empty. Empty without Cat. I need someone to fill me. To fill me with love, happiness and passion. And I know that only Cat can do such things. I love Cat so much but something is missing. That even Cat hadn't filled me. I wonder what is missing. What is missing? Some parts inside me are still empty. It needs to be filled. But what is missing? I need to know so that I could fill it in myself. I think about it all night until I fell asleep only one question comes in my mind.

What is missing?

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 2 end. Tell me what you think. Tell me if it's ugly or nice. Tell me if I should continue this or not. Just press the review button below. You don't have to sign in to review. Please tell me what's on your mind about this story. Just tell me. I need it. It motivates me to write more. And to update sooner. Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
